The overall goal of the University of Pittsburgh Center of Excellence in Chemical Methodologies and Library Development (UPCMLD) is to general novel chemical libraries based on original research carried out in Projects 1-3, to develop new separation technologies using fluorous phase synthesis strategies, to design and develop microreactors for nano-scale highly parallel organic synthesis, and to discovery new chiral stationary phases for liquid phase chromatography. The specific aims of this Core are: (1) the "pilot plant" synthesis of 20 libraries (4/y) of 500-10,000 pure (>90% according to LC-MS analysis) single compounds in quantities of 10-20 mg each. The research protocols for these libraries will be selected from the new methodologies discovered in Projects 1-3. (2) the publication of technical protocols in detailed, Organic Syntheses style that will allow other combinatorial synthesis facilities to reproductive and expand specific library syntheses. (3) the coordination of access to research quantities (<1 mg) of samples to biological evaluations by biological collaborators on- and off-Campus. (4) the facilitation of information flow by posting project updates and technical infrastructure on the UPCMLD web site.